Je Saigne Encore
by Keiko.Ayame.A
Summary: -Song Fic- Aoi/Ruki/Reita de Gazetto --- Reita est envahit par l'amour et la jalousie. Son coeur implose littéralement. Le coeur du bassiste est envahit par une jalousie et un amour dévastateurs. Qui le tue petit a petit.


**Titre**: Je Saigne Encore

**Auteur **: Keiko.Ayame.A (Bibi quoi )

**Couple **: Aoi/Ruki & Ruki/Reita

**Rating **: K+

**Disclaimer **: Les Gazetto ne m'appartiennent pas Malheureusement. La Chanson appartient au Groupe Kyo et s'appelle « Je saigne encore ».

**Résumé : **Le coeur du bassiste est envahit par une jalousie et un amour dévastateurs. Qui le tue petit a petit.

**Note**: Death Fic. Je suis sadique. J'aime bien les tuées, et alors? Je trouve sa plus romantique, et plus dramatique :). Cette chanson je l'ais trouver parfaite pour eux deux . Et oui l'amour c'est pas que du jolie. Naan sa fait bobo xD. Je la dédie a tout les amoureux éconduits, obligé de faire semblants, que leurs passions dévorent. . Et ouais une grande poète la petite Keiko.Ayame.A XD

* * *

_Encore une journée passée. Encore une journée remplie de toi. Remplie de lui. Remplie de toi et lui. Encore une journée gâchée. Encore une journée remplie de tristesse. Encore une journée a souffrir. A souffrir de vous voir tout les deux._

**« Il a le droit de poser ses mains sur ton corps  
Il a le droit de respirer ton odeur  
Il a même droit aux regards qui le rendent plus fort  
Et moi la chaleur de ta voix dans le coeur »**

_Ta voix. Ta présence. Ton être si proche. Proche de moi. Rien que toi. Toi. Toi seulement. Tu me fait mal. Mal. J'ai mal. Mal de vous voir. Mal de savoir. Je souffre. Souffrance. Douleur. Torture. J'endure. C'est si dur. Difficile. Difficile qu'il te touche. Difficile qu'il t'aie. Difficile qu'il te sourit. Difficile que tu l'embrasse._

**« Ça fait mal, crois moi, une lame enfoncée loin dans mon âme  
Regarde en toi, même pas l'ombre d'une larme  
Et je saigne encore, je souris à la mort  
Tout ce rouge sur mon corps  
Je te blesse dans un dernier effort »  
**

_Te faire mal. J'aimerais tant. Que tu souffre. Que tu ressente. Mais tu t'en fou. Tu t'en moque. Tu l'aime. Lui. Tu est heureux. Rien. Rien ne pourras t'en empêcher. Tu l'aime. Je le sais. Tu nous l'as dit. Vous avez demander. Demander la permissions. Permission pour vous bécoter. Bécoter pendant les Répétitions. Bécoter avant les concerts. Après les concerts. Toujours ensemble. Uni l'un à l'autre. Pas une seconde seul. Même quand tu t'endors. Pas une seconde. Je ne peut te voir seul. Pas une seconde. Je ne peut rien te dire. Je n'ai pas le droit. Pas le courage. De t'avouer mes sentiments. De te priver de ton sourire. Pas le droit. Pas l'envie de vous voir. Mais vous êtes partout._

**  
« Il aime caresser ton visage quand tu t'endors  
Et toi tu te permets de dire encore encore  
Je sais que ce qui ne tue pas nous rend plus fort  
Mais moi, mais moi je suis déjà mort »**

_Toi tu est là. Tu profite de lui. De ses caresses. De sa présence. Tu sourit tout le temps. Tout le temps. Tu le regarde. Avec envie. Avec Amour. Tu le touche. Tout le temps. Tu aime le sentir. Sentir près de toi. Ça te rassure. Ça te fait sourire. Ça le rassure. Ça le fait sourire. Mais moi. Tu n'y pense pas. Tu ne pense qu'à lui. Tu écrit pour lui. Tu chante pour lui. Tu joue. Joue avec moi. Tu ne le sait. Mais moi. Moi ça ma tue. Tes gestes. Tes mots. Tes sentiments. Je les ressent. Je les comprends. Oui. Je t'aime. Aussi fort que tu l'aime. Je t'aime. Aussi fort qu'il t'aime. Je t'aime aussi fort a en mourir. Je t'aime. Simplement. Comme les autres. Votre Amour me tue. Votre Amour m'étouffe. Votre Amour me donne envie de vomir. Vomir toutes mes tripes. Envie de crier. Te crier que je t'aime. Te convaincre de m'aimer. Ça fait mal. Ça fait si mal..._

**« Ça fait mal, crois moi, une lame enfoncée loin dans mon âme  
Regarde en toi, même pas l'ombre d'une larme  
Et je saigne encore, je souris à la mort  
Tout ce rouge sur mon corps  
Je te blesse dans un dernier effort »**

_Tu ne m'aime pas. Je le sais. Sa me ronge. Me tue. Ça se voit. Je ne joue plus très bien. Je m'emporte. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise passe. Ce n'est pas ce que tu pense. Non. Je meurt. Je meurt d'amour pour toi. Pour toi mon blond. Peu a peu je me déconnecte. Peu a peu je sombre. Peu a peu a cause de toi. Peu a peu a cause de lui. J'aurais tout donner pour être à sa place. J'aurais tout donner pour que tu m'aime. Un peu. Seulement une journée. Une maudite journée. Que tu m'aime. Une heure. Rien qu'une heure. Une heure seule avec toi. J'aurais tellement aimé, que tu m'aime moi. Moi ton simple bassiste. Moi qui ne pense qu'a toi. Même ton brun ne pourrais... Ne peut pas te donner tout mon amour. Je le sais. Je le sais. Lui ne meurt pas. Lui n'est pas désespérer. Lui. Lui n'est pas moi._

**« Mais je saigne encore, je souris à la mort  
Mais je saigne encore,  
Tout ce rouge sur mon corps  
Tout ce rouge sur mon corps  
Tout ce rouge sur mon corps »**

_Je sais que tu pleureras. Je sais sur qui. Je sais. Tu me pleureras. Dans ses bras. Des bras qui m'ont enlever mon Amour. Des bras qui m'ont tuer. Tu comprendras. Bien trop tard. Comme a chaque fois. Tu comprendras. Que je t'aimais. Que je suis mort pour ton coeur. Mais. Il faut que tu vive. Ton bonheur m'as tué. Ton malheurs me tuerais a nouveau._

_Aoi. Prend soin de lui. De ce blond innocent. De ce blond si pure. Ta beauté est comparable au soleil qui fait briller de milles feux tes yeux, et qui te donne ce sourire si radieux. Ton visage Angélique n'as d'égal que ta bonté d'âme, et tout cette amour que tu repend autour de toi. Je veillerais sur toi. Jours et nuit. Tu est un ange. Un Ange Merveilleux. Tu est Mon Ange..._

* * *

Sioupplaiit dites moii ce que vous en pensez... que se soit gentil ou pas . Bah quoi :) j'ai besoin de savoir. :)


End file.
